Are You Kidding Me? A Marriage Law!
by Lily Marco
Summary: Sequel to "You must be kidding me? A slave!". Hermione Granger is just staring to adjust to a normal life, but will that normality be disturbed by her daughter being put in her life and the Ministry and their laws?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So here's that sequel I promised. I would like to dedicate this story to **

**Draco-Hermy, a loyal reader and reviewer who's stories keep me quite entertained. But without further procrastination, here's "Are You Kidding Me? A Marriage law?" Oh this takes place 2 years after the end of the epilogue. So our characters are 25 years old, except for the years below and above Mione's.**

I was in my room in my apartment. Curtains closed. Windows and doors locked. Lying in bed. Head covered. Today was a day of mourning, well for me anyway. It was the one day a year I let my emotions get the better of me. I only left bed once.

I just laid there. Barely moving. If anyone managed to get in, they'd think I was dead, but everyone knew better than to disturb me today.

Today was an anniversary, but obviously not a good one.

It's the anniversary of... the day I gave birth to and gave up my Mia. Her fifth birthday was this year. An owl would be coming soon with a picture of her. That was when I left bed- to get my owl with my picture of my baby.

My little conundrum, as I call her sometimes, since she was supposed to be a boy and magical pregnancy tests are 100% accurate.

I've done research but have found nothing. It's probably some ancient Malfoy family magic. To find out would mean talking to members of the Malfoy family, only one of which was still alive, still rotting in Azkaban, Satan himself, Draco Malfoy.

I mean I have sorta forgiven him on a level and all, but this guy raped me and that is not easily completely forgiven. Full pardon will probably never be earned.

So here I am, five years after the fact, still hurt, still scarred, still... broken.

I haven't gone on a single date since the fact. Ron and Harry and Ginny have all moved on with their lives, of course. We really don't see each other much anymore. Maybe once or twice a month at most.

Of course, they live in the magical world and I in the muggle so that doesn't help.

I decided to move into muggle London about a year and a half ago. A life in wizarding world was just not for me.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

That was an owl.

I got up with pajamas still on and messy from tossing and turning in bed all night and day, hair completely ridiculously out of control, and cheeks red and tear-stained.

I moved slowly to the window which the noise was coming from. Upon opening the curtains I see that familiar owl that has brought that picture every year.

I take the letter, give the owl a snack, close and lock the window, draw the curtain, and climb back into bed.

This year there was a letter attached with the picture. That was strange. I haven't gotten an actual letter from them since the first year when they informed me they would send pictures.

Whatever. It doesn't really matter does it? So I cast the letter aside for now.

The only important thing is the picture. Seeing my Mia and the beautiful little girl she's growing into.

There she is blowing out her birthday candles. Smiling. Like there's nothing else in the world than her little bubble of a world.

Childhood innocence. It's supposed to last. Mine was taken far too young. I was launched into a magical world that was just heading into a war and simply because of who I was friends with I was launched into a war.

And any innocence I tried to retain about a silver-lining was taken away by a slithering snake.

I'm pretty pessimistic these days.

I just sat there staring at my little girl, well their little girl.

After what must have been at least an hour, I remembered the letter sitting there.

What harm could there be in reading it? Right? The last letter from them brought good news after all.

Well at least this time I was right. There was no harm.

In fact, it was the best news I had ever heard.

_Dear Miss Granger (I hope I'm not offensive in presuming you are still a "Miss" and a "Granger"),_

_ As you know it's Mia's fifth birthday. She is exceedingly smart, which she obviously gets from her biological mother, and has noticed she looks nothing like "Mommy" and "Daddy." She has been asking a lot of question, and we decided that we would tell her that this is because she is adopted. It may seem very soon to tell her, but I believe the sooner the better, and since she is very smart, I think she can understand and handle it._

_ In light of this, we would like you to be there when we do. I believe if she is going to know she is adopted, I think she should know to some extent for now why and should know her biological mother does love her and did it for her own good. Maybe the two of you can have a relationship- to a moderated extent of course. _

_ Please write back if you would like to meet your daughter and to arrange a time and day you can come. _

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Ally Carter_

I was speechless. I was going to meet my, their, my, their, whatever. I was going to get to meet Mia. I would be able to know her.

If this wasn't cause to get out of bed, I don't know what was. " _Please write back if you would like to meet your daughter" _HA! As if I didn't want to meet her. Of course I did.

I was touched that they knew and recognized that I love her and did it for her own good. This was a miracle- almost too good to be true.

_Dear Mrs. Carter,_

_ Of course I would love to meet her. Nothing would make me happier. And I do agree that sooner is better. When a child finds out too late in life, it can have negative effects. I would like to have this moderate relationship with her that you mentioned. _

_ Let's arrange this meeting quickly please, as you said, "the sooner the better." _

_ I would love to be there when you tell her, but this might be too much at once. Perhaps you two should tell her, and if she wants to meet me then we can arrange a meeting. I wouldn't want to overwhelm or scare her or force her into something she doesn't want. I know she is only five, but still, I think, even though it pains me, the decision to meet me should be up to her. _

_ Let me know your thought on this, after all you are her real mother._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Hermione Granger _

_ P.S. You were not offensive or wrong in assuming I am a "Miss" and a "Granger."_

I went down quickly to get my owl out of her cage and send this message to Mrs. Carter.

I went to my beautiful pure white bird, her name is Agele, after the Greek goddess of light and radiance. Pretty name for a bird right?

I sent her off and collapsed in my arm chair, like nothing could go wrong. That was my big mistake- thinking that it was safe to leave bed permanently.

That's when the problem came.

An owl came into my living room window, dropped a letter on my coffee table, and flew away.

I knew that bird. It was a ministry bird.

Nothing, I repeat, Nothing is scarier than having the Ministry send you a letter.

**Note: So what do you think? I happen to like it, but I may be a little biased. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: So I am going to be trying to update once a week at least, after this chapter that is. Sorry about how long this took. I got really sick and then wanted to make sure this was a great chapter.**

** Well you guys know the drill: read and please review!**

So where did I leave off again? Oh yeah the ministry bird in my apartment. As I said, nothing is scarier, but I felt like pressing my luck. After all, what harm could come from reading a letter?

The last letter brought good news. Maybe this one did too. At least, that's what I thought then. I could not have been more wrong. This was **the worst** letter I would ever receive in my life. The worst.

Even if I had been wary about opening the letter, I couldn't have escaped the terrible fate which had been inscribed upon my life. I mean this letter wasn't something I could pretend I didn't get.

Damn ministry owls. Let me explain, ministry owls are trained not to leave a letter unless the recipient is physically seen. So the ministry would know for a fact that I got the dreadful thing.

Am I rambling? It's just important you know that even though I was stupid to open it at this unstable point in my day, it was't the dumbest move I had ever made. I literally could not have prevented this by ignoring the letter. Now I know I'm repeating and rambling. Should I get on with my story now? I think so.

I moved hesitantly toward my letter, still scared of what it could possibly hold. I took it over to my desk which was my favorite piece of furniture, at the time. It was a beautiful mahogany desk with painted red and gold trimming: Gryffindor through and through of course. This event kinda ruined my desk for me. In fact, I ditched it shortly after.

Am I stalling by rambling again? Well, now I can longer stall the worst/ most important event of my life.

I picked up my gold letter opener and dove into this demon letter. Of course, it wasn't a literal demon, just making that clear. I carefully pulled out the single piece of paper with the Ministry seal that would forever change my life. This one little sheet of ivory colored paper.

I read it. Still grateful to this day that it wasn't one of the talking ones.

_Miss Granger:_

_These years following the war have been hard on the population of the wizarding community. Despite the defeat of He-who-need-never-again-be-named prejudice has still ruled our community. _

_Purebloods still have been inbreeding causing an alarming number of squibs to be produced creating concern for our community. To prevent the continuation of this practice, the Ministry has seen fit to pass what we call the Community Unity Protection Act, or the Muggleborn Marriage Act._

_Allow me to explain. All eligible witches and wizards are required to marry another witch or wizard within a two year period. To avoid favoritism among blood status, the Ministry will be selecting compatible matches that you will choose from. _

_In the event you are currently in a relationship but not engaged you have a week to decide to do so before you are given your list of matches. _

_On less official business, I hope you are doing well, Hermione. I apologize profusely that the letter had to arrive on this day. If you need an old friend and Order member to talk to, don't hesitate to owl._

_Sincerely,_

_Minister of Magic_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

All the Order members liked to remain on friendly terms. Minister of Magic or not, Kingsley was an Order member first. Even though Harry, Ron, Ginny, the other DA members, and I were never true Order members we have been considered them for a long time now. We all kept tight as possible, despite every one moving on with lives. We have a once a year gathering to get together. No one has ever missed one.

I wasn't thinking about the friendly part of the letter at this point though. I just kept re-reading the official part. The part about a marriage law. I thought I had to have been reading it wrong. There was no way they could do this. It had to be unlawful, but how could it be unlawful if it were the law.

_Get a grip on yourself, Hermione. _I kept telling myself this over and over thinking t would help. Of course, nothing was going to help. I was fuming with anger by this point.

I disapparated without that juvenile crack that meant you were inexperienced at apparation.

I found myself in the Ministry of Magic ready to protest this to Kingsley. Apparently, many people had this idea. A small mob had formed inside the building, all but spilling out the windows and exits. Good to know I wasn't the only one who thought that this was crazy.

The noise level inside the building was almost indescribable. People were yelling and screaming. Howlers were flowing at a steady rate into the building.

The poor secretary looked about ready to explode. She was desperately trying to quiet this mob that had formed.

I was a little surprised there were no pitch forks and torches. Of course, that would be a muggle mob. Ah being able to stall my story with minor details. Well semi-minor details. I feel like a full picture will help you understand what I felt, saw and went through.

There came a point trying to get through this mob and noise to see if I could see Kingsley where I couldn't handle it anymore.

I pulled out my wand and cast a Sonorous. My voice boomed unexpectedly to anyone in there over the crowd.

"EVERONE IS GOING TO SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" That quieted the crowd. "YELLING AND SCREAMING AT THIS POOR GIRL ARE NOT GOING TO GET US ANYWHERE." The secretary cast me a thankful glance as I moved toward the blond secretary. "Now." I said taking the charm off. "I would like to see Kingsley."

The blond cast me a glance that seemed to say, "Are you crazy? You want to barge in and see the minister?"

"I know it seems crazy tell him, 'Order Otter.' He will understand and see me. Please." I added to keep up being polite. The blond continued to look at me like I was insane for a moment, but decided not to anger the girl who just saved her arse from an angry mob. I smiled at her as she turned around to grant my request to see Kingsley.

"Are you coming?" she asked slightly annoyed at me for no reason at all. She was probably taking out her anger on me. I know that is something I do all the time. This must be a taste of my own medicine thing. I was not in the mood for it, but decided to let it go. If the angry mob hadn't angered me first, I probably would have yelled at this girl just for the hell of it.

"Minister, you have a visitor." She said timidly as if she was afraid of waking a baby. "Marietta, I told you no one was to be allowed to visit today." "She told me to tell you, 'Order Otter'. Whatever that means." "Well that changes everything!" He replied rather loudly. "Hermione, come on in."

The woman was shocked that that had actually worked. She stepped aside to let me in giving me a look that said, 'I have no idea how that worked.'

I moved in past the heavy oak door and took a seat at the chair directly in front of his desk so that I was right across from.

"Hermione, what can I do for you? I'm always happy to help an order member." I swallowed hard and spit out what I came to say. No use backing down now, right? "I am here to discuss the marriage law." I said as strongly as I could.

He took in a deep breath. "Hermione, I wish I could help you, but there is nothing I can do the Wizengamot ruled on this. There is no overturning it. It is law." "Somehow I knew you'd say that, but you're Minister isn't there something you can do? I mean this is the worst idea the Ministry has ever had, and I am including when Fudge appointed Umbridge to Hogwarts."

"Believe you me, Hermione, I am very much opposed to this, but there is absolutely nothing I can do." I opened my mouth to speak, but found I had nothing to say. I just sat back and let out a breath I was very well aware I had been holding in.

"Would you like some tea, Hermione?" "Why not?" I had no reason to reject. It obviously wasn't his idea for this damn law. We sat for a good hour catching up on our lives since we last saw each other. The thing about Kingsley is even though he is older than anyone in the DA, he treats all of us as equals. He acknowledges the way we aided the war.

For now, I was thinking about what I would do about this law. I had a week if I was going to pick my own spouse. I was sure the ministry didn't have anyone that would be worth my time in marriage.

**Note: So, I like it. Again, it might be biased. Please let me know what you think. Also, I'm looking for a beta. If you're interested let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: So here is the next installment. I am soooo incredibly sorry it has taken this long to update. I have just been so super busy lately. I have also had the worst writer's block, but some inspiration just hit. Hope people still want to read this after I basically disappeared.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own plot line. Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing FF I would be rolling in cash from the success.**

The day after my meeting with Kingsley, I got an owl from Mia's family.

_Miss Granger,_  
_ I am very pleased that you would like to meet Mia. I understand your concerns about overwhelming her with your presence; I also appreciate them. Sam and I talked it over and have decided that we would, in fact, like you to be there when we tell her. We feel it will create a good picture of everything that is going on._  
_ We were wondering if you would Floo to our house today around 1:00 PM?_  
_ Hoping to see you,_  
_ Ally Carter_

I have to say, I was relieved when they didn't agree with my idea. I was even more excited to know I was going to meet my little girl that very day. With all this worrying about the craptastic marriage law, some good news had to do me good.

To think it had only been one day since I found out about this marriage law, and already my life felt miserable. That was the effect the Ministry Laws lately had been having on everyone. Even with a bloody brilliant Minister like Kingsley, The Wizengamot was doing what seemed like everything in their power to screw with people's lives.

The clock was ticking on finding a suitable husband, preferably one I know who isn't awful. I had gone on a date last night with Seamus, who owled asking me to consider him as a marriage choice- honestly I have no idea what he was thinking- but there was nothing there between us anyway. I couldn't see myself with Seamus, or anyone I knew really for that matter.

It was 11:00 AM. I had only a few more hours until I would met Mia. I decided to put all thoughts of a marriage law behind me for a little while so I could get through this.

I showered, got dressed, and ate some food before I left hoping to steady my nerves. Before I knew it, it was 1:00. I bounded to the fireplace and flooed to the Carter House.

I stepped out into the living room of a beautiful, modest home, a type of cottage I think. There were pictures everywhere. The room was a warm cream color and was filled with all kinds of furniture, a lot of it muggle.

A grandfather clock stood out to me. The time was now 1:05. Where were the Carters? Something was not right.

I felt strange as I moved further into the hose having on idea where I was going and feeling like I was intruding somewhere I shouldn't have been. I entered a hallway with many doors on both sides. I didn't know where to go. I considered calling out for the owners of the home, but something stopped me from doing that. It was as if I was afraid of what may answer me. There was a door open a little ways down the hall to my left. I continued to that room very afraid of what I might find in there.

That's when I heard the noise. It was a cry. I moved into the room and saw something that would haunt me forever- the bodies of Mr. And Mrs. Carter in a pool of blood with what appeared to be gunshot wounds in their chests.

I moved as if in a trance towards the bodies kneeling down in the blood and found myself placing a hand to each of their necks desperately hoping to feel a pulse, but there was none.

Ally and Sam Carter were dead. Of this, I was sure.

**Note: Dun! Dun! Dun! I know it's phenomenally short, but it's setting up for some major plot that's coming your way. Get ready for shock, surprise, and a bit of questioning my sanity. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So, it has been forever since I updated. As usual, I was prevented from updating by a shitty life. I am no longer on speaking or friendly terms with my best friend (who I was/possibly still am practically in love with by the way. So clichéd, but true.). There were busy holidays. My grandmother died. And I have had to deal with the fact that I have lost faith in religion. But, I am coping better now. This means more time for writing for you awesome people. I hope you all still read despite my lack of writing. I have missed this so much. I have gotten back into reading and writing, two of my greatest passions. I am even working on an actual novel- so excited; hope it works out. But without further ado, the next installment of this tale:**

* * *

The blood. There was so much blood. I could barely hold back the scream inside my throat, but I did because the murder could very well still be in the house. It took me a few minutes to gain enough composure to think. It was then I remembered my daughter- my flesh and blood- was somewhere in this house possibly dead. I wanted nothing more than to collapse and cry, but I felt I had a responsibility to find my daughter and anyone else who could be in this house.

I slowly made my way through the rooms of the house- there was no one here. Where was Mia? I was scared to death fro my baby. I had never known her, but she was an innocent child who was missing. Nothing could tug at a person's heartstrings more than that. I had to think. What was I supposed to do now. Who should I call or summon or owl? The muggle police or the Ministry? I couldn't keep coherent thoughts to tell me what to do. I ran to the fireplace and made a floo call to Grimmauld Place. I could only hope someone was there to tell me what to do. I was completely irrational I realize now calling there first, but I didn't know what else to do.

"HELLO? Is anyone home? I need help! Now!" I screamed desperately hoping someone could hear me. My breathing quickened and my heart pounded as I realized no one was there. No one could help me. They weren't-

"Hermione! What is it? Are you okay?" I heard Ginny's voice shouting through the house. She came into the room stunned to see me in the Floo network. "Ginny, it's the Carters- Mia's adopted family. They're dead. And- And- And Mia isn't here. Gin, I don't know what to do!" I began to cry uncontrollably. "Hermione, stay where you are. The Carter residence you say? I will get Harry. Stay where you are. Understand? Don't go anywhere. Please. Just stay. Okay?"

I nodded and stepped away from the fireplace. I curled into a ball on the floor- thinking and crying. I finally quieted myself. That is when I hear it- a faint cry. It sounded like a little girl. I held my breath hoping to hear it again. And my wish was granted. I heard the muffled cry. "Mia?" I cried out. "Is that you? Please come out. I won't hurt you. Okay? You need to come here. I can help you, okay?" The faint cry became uncontrollable crying. It was that moment that I could recognize she was as smart as the Carters said. She wouldn't come out to a stranger. I followed the trail of the cry to a laundry basket down the hall.

I must have passed the basket a thousand times searching the house for a sign of the little girl I was searching for. It was an ordinary brown wicker basket one would see in any household, but currently it might have contained the most valuable thing in the world to me. I moved closer to it.

"Mia, I am going to open the basket. Okay? I promise not to hurt you. Please stop crying for Momma, please?" It was that moment she stopped crying. I then realized I should not have said that. This little innocent angel had no idea she was adopted, and I wasn't really her momma. Her momma was dead. The lid on the basket stayed still even though it was silent inside. "I don't mean I am actually your Momma. I meant- Well, it is hard to explain. Your real momma told me you were smart, and I can see from the way you are acting now that is true. You get it from me. That and your curly brown hair and brown eyes. This isn't the right time to tell you this though. So, please come out. I want to help."

It was silent for another minute until I heard a soft cry again. I couldn't take it anymore. I moved closer to the basket and removed the brown wicker lid. This was the biggest disappointment. Inside the basket was not my daughter. It was a tape recorder with a note attached to it. I grabbed it and read the note over and over until it made sense. It couldn't be true. It couldn't.

_Dear H.G.,_

_Disappointed not to meet your daughter today? Well, life is full of disappointments. I was disappointed to have my life ruined because of you, but I got over it- or well not really. So, here's how it is gonna go. You will hide this tape recorder and note from any authorities you have undoubtedly called here. Then you will come and meet me- alone- at an address and time I will owl to you later. I have our daughter. Want to see her? She is the most precious thing I have ever seen. You were right; she does have my eyes and your hair. Funny how facial features can blend so perfectly like ours did to create this pretty little girl. See you soon._

_Your's truly,_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

**Well there you go. I personally like how it came out. I have a couple questions for you guys:**

**1. What did you think of this chapter?**

**2. Did you expect to find out Mia is kidnapped by Malfoy? I so didn't. It was an impulse.**

**3. Does anyone have any suggestions for what should happen next?**

**4. Will you review this story?**

**So I hope to be able to update soon. Love you guys. Enjoy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Wow. I am such a jerk. I haven't updated in almost 4 months. Time flies when you graduate high school, get outed in your CHRISTIAN school as a bisexual, fall madly in and out and back into love with your female best friend who is totally straight, register for college classes, go back to religion, fall back out of religion, pass driving school, and your sister has a baby- your first niece. Needless to say- but I will anyways- I have been busy. That is no excuse however for me not writing. Grrr. I am so frustrated with myself for leaving everyone hanging like this. I am SO incredibly sorry.**

**I cannot promise frequent updates though. But I still love all my readers dearly. You give me a place to belong in this world. To describe what you mean to me, dear readers, I can only give you this quote:**

"**Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."~Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**You dear readers, are my light.**

What could I do? How was I supposed to follow these intructions? It just seemed so dangerous, but I knew it was even more dangerous to risk my precious daughter's life and well-being. If I told the authorities, would he hurt her? Was Draco Malfoy evil enough to hurt his own daughter- his flesh and blood? Yes. That was the only answer I knew and needed. I would do whatever it took to protect my daughter. That's right: my daughter. Not our daughter. Draco Malfoy had no claim to that child. I made a vow then and there to myself that I would never allow her to be hurt by anyone- let alone _that_ pathetic excuse for a human. Whatever it took, I knew I could make it through.

The next few hours were a bit of a blur. I spoke to the Aurors, received comfort from my friends, and did my best to lie and pretend I had no idea who took my daughter or where she was. It felt wrong to lie like that at first, but I shut off the part of me that was concerned about anything. I would only get through this if I didn't let impulse or too much emotion effect my decision making. I knew I was making the right choice, the _rational_ choice, my _only_ choice.

The aurors were utterly dumbfounded. The murderes appeared to have been done by a muggle, but what motive would a muggle have for taking that little girl. I knew the truth, but I dared not say anything.

Ginny and Harry insisted I go with them to Grimmauld Place to be sure I was capable of holding myself together. I tried to resist since I knew it would be harder to keep my secret and follow insrutctions if I had the Potters watching me 24/7 to make sure I do not crack under the pressure. I could not slip up. The smallest mistake, and I might never get my daughter back. When we arrived, Harry and I sat in the sitting room, while Ginny insisted upon fixing a guestroom for me.

"Hermione?" Harry claims to have called my name at this moment, but I was in my own world and did not hear him until what he said was the fifth time he called my name. "Hmm?" I replied. I had been thinking about Malfoy and what I was going to do about this situation. "I have some news, Mione. I am not really sure how to say it exactly so I am just going to say it. I know this isn't the best time, and I should probably wait, but I want you to hear it from me, before it hits the papers, you know? Plus, it almost counts as good news. It should relieve you a bit, maybe-"

"Harry, please just spit it out. I can't take anymore suspense for one day. Please. I can handle whatever it is. I promise." At the time, I was sure I could, but these next words would shock me. They would make it impossible for me to breathe for the next few minutes. They would change everything. They would give me nothing but reason to panic.

"Malfoy, well, last night he-"

"Is this the part where you tell me he was released from Azkaban? But I don't see how it would comfort me-"

"No, Hermione, he well... I mean... Er."

"Harry! Just fucking tell me! OKAY!" I couldn't believe I just yelled that. This whole conversation was making me uneasy and fidgety, and I could not mentaly be prepared for what he would say next.

"Okay. He's dead. There I said it. He died last night. The dementors finally finished him off. Merlin, that was the worst way to say that."

"Wait. Draco Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy, is dead? But that's impossible. I don't understand. Last night? How could that be? The note said-"

"Hermione, what note?"

I realized I said too much the second the words left my mouth. I had to think of a lie- quickly. I was inexplicably able to come up with something plausible. I was ashamed to be getting the hang of this lying game.

"I got a note from someone this morning delivered via an owl I didn't recognize telling me Malfoy was being released from Azkaban today. I suppose it was someone messing with me. That is the only reasonable explanation, right?"

"I'm not sure, Mione. Something isn't right with that. Where is the note?"

"Well, Harry, I burned it. I thought it was dreadful news and never wanted to see the letter again. It's gone. I wish I had known; I would have brought it straight to you." For a second, I thought I overdid my performance a bit, but Harry bought my story perfectly.

"If you get anything else of the sort or anything else abnormal, Mione, I want to see it right away. No more burning strange letter telling you a dead man is walking free, okay?"

"Of course, Harry."

I couldn't believe myself. I was lying to one of my best friends. I should have told him the truth. He probably could have helped. Why had this person wanted me to believe he was Malfoy? What possible good could that do? I knew though that the only way to find out was to play along with whoever this was.

* * *

In the middle of the night, I heard an owl tapping at my window. The time was 3. It was raining, and there was a thunderstorm going on. The bird was pitch black, and I was eerily reminded of a horror movie. It was then I remembered the events of the past 24 hours and realized it WAS a horror movie. My own personal one.

I moved slowly to the window fuly aware of what that owl would be delivering. Instructions. Instructions from "Malfoy." I opened the window, and the wind howled outside and blew rain into my room. I took the letter, sat down, turned on the light, and read it.

_Granger,_

_Time to find out how good you are at following my instructions. Leave Grimmauld Place. Go home. You have until the sun sets to be there. Once there, await more instructions. Remember, tell anyone about this, and you will never see Mia again. She is such a sweet girl isn't she? Oh, wait, you haven't met her yet have you. See you soon, Granger._

_Yours Truly,_

_Draco Malfoy._

**_Author's Note: Ready for some questions?_**

**_1. Did you like it?_**

**_2. Are you glad to see me back?_**

**_3. What do you think will happen next?_**

**_4. Who do you think the kidnapper is?_**

**_5. What was the first question I asked you? Haha._**

**_Hope to update soon! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I know what you're thinking. "A new chapter? So soon?" Yes, I find myself having the time and energy (at the same time) to write a new chapter. By the way, anyone creeped out by this story yet? I sure am. This was not my original vision for the story. I am now sort of making it up as I go along. I only find out the plot mere hours before all of you do. Well, I am excited to find out what happens next. Let us continue.**

_Previously..._

_I moved slowly to the window fuly aware of what that owl would be delivering. Instructions. Instructions from "Malfoy." I opened the window, and the wind howled outside and blew rain into my room. I took the letter, sat down, turned on the light, and read it._

_Granger,_

_ Time to find out how good you are at following my instructions. Leave Grimmauld Place. Go home. You have until the sun sets to be there. Once there, await more instructions. Remember, tell anyone about this, and you will never see Mia again. She is such a sweet girl isn't she? Oh, wait, you haven't met her yet have you. See you soon, Granger._

_Yours Truly,_

_Draco Malfoy_

My heart pounded against my chest. The nerves set in, overwhelming me. The instructions were simple, but I didn't know if I could perform them. Ginny and Harry were quite insistent on me staying with them until Mia was found and the kindapping murderer was in Azkaban. I hadn't even agreed to stay. They had invited me for dinner, and the next thing I knew GInny was insisting on making a guest room. I figured I would only stay the night, but when I got to my room, many of my things had been moved in there.

I supposed they were quite happy for the opportunity to do this. When I had first left the magical world for a life in the muggle, they convinced themselves I had just lost my mind and tried to make me stay with them. They thought they could help me get over my "temporary insanity." After I had been on my own for a while, they realized I just was not insane and gave up on trying to "fix me."

Nothing could ever fix me. I was broken.

This day just made that terribly clear to me. The day I decided to set foot in the magical world again, my daughter was kidnapped, her parents killed, and people were once again questioning my sanity. Once this was over, I wanted nothing to do with the magical world. I didn't care if they broke my wand and kicked me out of "their", I was not going to marry anyone the ministry tried to force on me. I even hoped I would be kicked out. I wished I could be done. I wished I had never met any of these people. I wanted out.

I packed all my things away in my trunks and prepared to leave. I decided it was easiest to get to my apartment if I just left now. I would leave Harry and Ginny a note promising to floo them later and leave. It was the only way.

I made my way down the stairs with all the things that had been left in "my room" for me and hastily scribbled a note.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_Thank you very much for your hospiality, but I have to go home. I find myself overcome with insomnia and think I will do much better to be in my own bed in my own home. I promise to floo you sometime this afternoon. _

_Much Love,_

_Hermione_

I made my way out the door and apparated home. The apartment looked just the same as I had left it. I don't know what I was expecting. I guess since I was being watched I expected some kind of messgage or it to be trashed. I slowly investigated the living room, kitchen, and bathroom for any sign of something out of the ordinary or anybody who had been here. There was nothing to be found. If someone had been here, I wouldn't have known.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding. I sat down on the sofa in my living room and took it all in. I was home where someone was watching me or would somhow know I was. I was scared for myself and my daughter. How could anyone be cruel enough to impersonate my dead kidnapper/rapist and kidnapp my daughter? I sat there for what must have been an hour thinking of who would want to hurt me like this. I couldn't think of anyone living who would want to torture me this much.

I finally decided I needed sleep. I moved down the dark hallway and toward my bedroom- my bedroom! That was the only place I hadn't checked. How could I be so stupid! I ran to the door with my wand out and threw it open. I swtiched the light on and saw nothing because the light didn't work. I figured the lightbulb had burnt out.

"Lumos Maxima!" I shouted to the hopefully empty room. Light from my wand filled a bit of the room, but it wasn't empty. Mia was sleeping in my bed. I ran to her and took her in my arms not even worried about waking and scaring her or if there was anything else in the room.

"Oh, Mia! I was so worried! Sweetheart are you okay?" I just kept crying while I held her close to me. She didn't seem to react. "Mia? Sweetheart?" I looked down at her sleeping form. She wasn't moving or stirring.

"MIA! Wake up, please. Wake up? Hunny?" I shook her, but she didn't wake up. I feared the worst. I check her for breathing and a pulse. Luckily, she had both. I kept trying to wake for for what must have been 10 minutes before someone finally stepped into my line of view.

"Hello, Granger. Want her to wake up?"

I looked up utterly dumbfounded as to who was standing in front of me.

**Note: So here it is. It is short, but I seem to be incapable of writing a long chapter. So here are some questions.**

**1. Did you like it?**

**2. Who do you think is in the room?**

**3. Are you going to review?**

**5. Why do people put the story on alert but never review?**

**6. Why was there no question 4?**

**Tune in for another chapter as soon as I can get it out. Hopefully you won't be waiting too long.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I won't even begin making excuses for my absence because the truth is I have none. I had that writer's block again and just gave up. I apologize. I had lost interest in writing this story. That is the ugly honest truth.**

**Before we start, I would like to give a shout out to my new Beta Sinckerdoodle Black. Thank you so much!**

**Now, enjoy the story.**

_Previously…_

_I shook her, but she didn't wake up. I feared the worst. I check her for breathing and a pulse. Luckily, she had both. I kept trying to wake for what must have been 10 minutes before someone finally stepped into my line of view._

_"Hello, Granger. Want her to wake up?"_

_I looked up utterly dumbfounded as to who was standing in front of me._

I was confused. I was dismayed. I was… relieved. It sounds awful even to this day, but I was relieved. I could breathe again because even in the midst of this horror, this nightmare, this evil, there was some small inkling of peace. I suppose it was because once I had found out Malfoy was dead I had this irrational fear that I would be face-to-face with an inhuman beast –the kind of villain you only find in fiction. What I was facing was human, which meant there was a way to deal with this. It would never make it okay, and it would never make it easy, but it made it better. I knew some part of me was capable of handling this situation, but despite all this knowledge, I was frightened. I was terrified! But I knew I had to fight –for myself and my daughter.

I suddenly felt strong, and this was the kind of strength that came not only from the adrenaline pumping through my veins, but from the anger that had coursed through them for the past few years of my life. I thought of all the hurt and pain I had been through. I gathered strength from all the fights I had taken part in. I fought a war for Merlin's sake! Hell! I didn't just fight it, in a way, I helped lead it. Hermione Granger was going to fight again. I had been beaten and broken by this bastard for the last time.

I lifted my wand to stun my opponent, but before I could, I felt everything stop. I felt numb, like every part of my body ceased to work except my ears, my eyes, and my mind. I had once again lost to the man standing over me. If only I hadn't wasted time being surprised by what was right in front of me! If only I had reacted instantly instead of using those few precious seconds to play the awestruck victim, which was what I was now. I, Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of my age, had once again let Draco Malfoy get the best of me. I should never have believed he was dead. I shouldn't have listened to Harry because I wouldn't have been so damn surprised. I could have ended this there and then. Of course, if I had done that, I wouldn't be where I am now.

"Granger, Granger, Granger." The horrible man admonished. "I'm disappointed. You still haven't learnt that you can never beat me. I own you, or have you forgotten? Maybe I should remind you how much you belong to me?" He looked at me with his trademark smirk- the one that suggested there was a double meaning to his words. I understood all too well what he meant. I found my voice to be still working.

"I never have and never will belong to you, you repulsive snake." I said with venom in my voice that could have even made Voldemort flinch. For the briefest of moments, I saw a flicker of fear across his face.

"You mean you don't know? Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, hasn't figured it out yet?"

I was confused, no, baffled, by his words. "What are you talking about?"

He smirked again. "We're soul mates." he said, so simply and casually that it sounded like a joke. In fact, it sounded so much like a joke that I lost myself and began laughing. It was wrong to laugh. I was in a dire situation that was probably going to end badly, but I laughed. I laughed so hard I cried. "Laugh all you want, Granger, but you'll see it's true. All the signs point to it. One day you'll see it. That is why I have done all this. I needed to get you into a room with me where you wouldn't have brought an Auror. I knew you would do anything to save our daughter."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "So, you mean to tell me, you murdered the Carters just so you could talk to me? Azkaban made you crazier than you already were!"

"Actually, no, I didn't murder anyone. I intercepted your letter from the Carters saying you would be there. I had originally planned to simply kidnap _you_. I arrived and saw the whole thing. Two Muggles dressed in black crept in and shot the Carters. I tried to save them, but I couldn't. Then I saw an opportunity. I saw our daughter, or rather, she saw me. I took the opportunity that had been granted me. I knew you would be there soon. I set everything in motion. I cast a charm to make Mia sleep. I took her. I set up the note. I then waited, brought her here, and waited for you –my soul mate." It was then that he released the spell he had put on me. I had complete control of me again. That is, until he pulled me to him and kissed me.

I tried to pull away, but he was stronger than I was. I did the only thing I could. I kissed him back. I kissed him more passionately than I ever thought possible. It did exactly what I meant it to. He thought I wanted this and let his guard down. He gave me an opening. I was able to pull back and push him away. He was surprised and then angry. He charged at me, but I had already found my wand. I did something then. It was wrong –I knew it was wrong. It was unforgivably wrong and I, Hermione Granger, member of the Golden Trio, should not have used it– but it felt so right. I hit him with one of the strongest curses I could think of.

"CRUCIO!" I cried with everything in me. He writhed in pain for a moment before my curse stopped affecting him.

"Come on, Granger. You know you have to_ mean_ an unforgivable to make it work properly." Then, it happened. To this day, I'm not sure what he did, but it was wand-less magic. I found myself sitting in the chair next to me with my wand on the floor, and I was unable to move, again.

"I tried to be nice. I told you the truth and explained myself, but you just can't accept it, can you? I have tried to deny it, but I can't anymore. We –are –soul mates." he spat choppily, "Whether we like it or not, we can't change it. Maybe you aren't familiar with the concept of soul mates, at least, not in the Wizarding world. See, Muggles think a soul mate is someone you love and spend your life with and all that crap. The truth is a soul mate is someone you are magically forever bound to. Your fates are linked. You can never truly exist as a whole without them. They become a part of you. Love has nothing to do with it. You can hate your soul mate with all you have and choose not to be with them, but you are never rid of them. You think of them so much it consumes you with a burning passion: good or bad. They will always affect your life. Sound familiar at all?"

That was when I realized that Draco Malfoy was certifiably insane which meant very bad things for me. A million thoughts raced through my head of what he might do next. Would he kiss me again? Would he kill me? Would he confess undying love for me? Would he hurt me? Would he do a bit of both sides and rape me? I realized I had no way of knowing what he was capable of. Everyone knew the soul mate link was a myth. I opted for careful skepticism to keep him talking.

"I know _of_ the soul mate link, but isn't it fiction?"

"Everyone thinks it is, but that is only because most people never experience it. You may never meet your soul mate, but once you do, there is no stopping it. Sometimes you don't even realize what it is. I didn't when we first met. In school, I teased you because I didn't understand, and I don't mean that I don't understand Muggles and Muggleborns. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I never knew why. And when we got older it developed into more than just fancying you. I needed you. I _lusted_ for you. Admit it. You felt it too. You know it to be true. We are soul mates."

He was mental. I was left lost for words. I didn't have time to find any anyways because the next thing I know I woke up in a strange room with a voice next to me ringing out, "Good morning, sunshine."

**Note: It's not that long, and it's a little strange, but bear with me. It will (hopefully) all make sense in the end, which is not, at this time, near (I think). So let's get on with the questions.**

**1. What do you think?**

**2. Should I be brought out into the streets and stoned for not updating until now?**

**3. Do you think Draco is mental, correct about soul mates or something else entirely?**

**4. What do you think will happen next?**

**5. Do you have anything you would like to see happen in this story?**

**Well, until next time.**


End file.
